Fallen
by redamiB6147
Summary: A young Angel comes to Earth to find her brother before a prophecy unfolds. Will she find him before its too late? Eventual Major Charecter Death, T for cussing and slight gore, Eventual Destel.
1. Truth

A/N: I know, I know, another new story? Well, to tell you the truth, this one has been eating me up inside, and I had to get it out on paper. This all started as a dream I had last night, too. ( the first part, with the trucks? that actually happened ot me, minus the guy being a demon and im not going to ruin it for you. Enjoy.

Supernatural! Love this show! ( Especially Castiel)

Eventual Charecter Death, will have cussing and gore, Eventual Destiel fic.

I did use an actual Angel name. I have slightly tweaked the world and what happened in the Supernatural realm.

**If you dont like what I did, you dont have to tell me. And Im not forcing you to read. I just write what makes me happy, and this story makes me all kinds of giddy.**

So, please read and Review!

* * *

The girl sighed as a truck pulled up into the spot two gas pumps over from hers. There was loud music pumping from the speakers, and the people that got out were all guys, roughly around her age. They started to pump up as she walked into the station, cash held tightly in her hand. She had just passed through a few states to get back home before Monday. She went to visit family, and she was mighty tired of seeing taillights in front of her. There was nothing to stop her now.

She asked for 20 on her pump, paid and walked out of the station, running her hand through her hair as a cold wind blew. She started to fill up, leaning on her car's side and listening to the music. She narrowed her eyes as a fluttering near the men's truck caught her eye, she left her car to go see what it was. It ended up being a few folded bills, of varying amounts. She waved at the men, as they were trying to peel out of the parking lot. There was a screech, and one guy popped out of the car, his steely grey gaze caught on her own. She handed him the money, smiling lightly.

"I think you dropped this." She said, and she turned to leave. The boy grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around in a breathlessly fast twist. She opened her mouth, about to snap at him when she felt him slip something inside of her hand. It was the money, and something else. She blushed as he walked off, tossing a comment over his shoulder.

"I think you'll need it more than me, sweets." He said, and he hopped back into the truck and they peeled off, narrowly missing the cars and the red light. She shook her head, looking at the new bills in her hand. She walked back to her car, replaced the gas nozzle, and left, tucking the money into her pocket. The other object lit up slightly in her pocket, burning warmly in amongst the money. She never even noticed.

The boy watched as the girl stayed in her spot, looking at the money. It was such a trivial thing to a creature such as himself. He needed no tender of the damned souls he walked among. He was only among them to do his masters bidding.

"Put her out of your mind, Xanther." The driver said, his smile showing more teeth than possible crammed inside of his mouth. His eyes turned black and soulless among the darkened cab, and a laugh boiled like lava through the cab. The named one, Xanther, smiled as well, but his thought lay upon the girl and the necklace he gave her. It was another trinket he had picked up from one of his friend down in hell, and he was curious about what it would do to her. She was less boring than the rest of the group he was with now. She was alive with mortal energy, unlike these immortal creatures he hung with.

The girl walked into her darkened apartment, breathing in the scent of stale. She hadn't been home in two weeks, leaving the place alone. She had asked someone to feed her fish, but the last time that was asked, her fish had been replaced when she got back. Negligence was mighty powerful among her so called friends.

Surprise, surprise. Her fish were floating on the top of their tank, belly up. She growled lightly, walking into the shower and shutting the door behind her. She had to dump her boyfriend almost a month ago for he took most of her money and paid bare minimum for rent and the like. She was tired of deal with his crap, so she finally just kicked him out left his stuff outside on the doorstep and the ring on the top.

So she was alone. She stripped herself of her clothes, letting the light shine on her only tattoos on her back. There was a large pair of angel wings and a poem inside the center of them. Her long hair flowed down her chest, shining crimson in the light. She was short, only 5'3", and she was slim. She had muscles on her arms and legs, and a toned firm ass that she knew attracted everyone's attention. Her boobs were pretty decent, and as she stepped into the shower all she could think about was cleaning herself and then sleeping.

In her pocket, the money unfolded from a bright necklace, one that was losing color and heat rapidly as it lost contact with her flesh. When she stepped out of the shower, she stepped right onto it, and her leg buckled, causing her to fall heavily onto her knee. She screamed in pain, punching the ground to try to alleviate the stabbing in her foot. She rolled off of her pants, grumbling evilly in her pain as she pulled out the money. She threw it to the ground, hearing a faint clinking noise as something metallic hit the tiles. She opened her eyes, raising her head off her knee to see gold glittering faintly from underneath the money. She tugged at it, a full necklace glimmering in the light. She turning it this way and that way.

It was a plain thin, gold chain with a pendant hanging heavily from it. The pendant was a purple stone, what appeared to be amethyst, carved into the shape of fire. She touched the stone, and it glowed brightly, almost flashing quickly and seeming to send out a bright beacon into the night. Only the angelic and the demonic could see the beacon. The girl proceeded to pass out, naked and still holding the necklace tightly.

"Abbathya…." A voice called to her softly, and she groaned, her eyes fluttering open. Her eyes snapped open as she scrambled away from the person before her, still gripping the necklace tightly in her hand.

"Who…who are you?" She asked the lady, looking her over as she tried to make sense of what had happened. The lady smiled, and she looked like a younger version of Gladriel from Lord of the Rings, with flowing golden red hair and kind hazel eyes and dressed in a long, flowing white dress.

"I am Amitiel. I am the angel of Truth. And you, sweet Abbathya, are to be my vessel." The lady whispered, standing quietly in the room. Abbyathya blinked, shaking her head slightly to see if that meant that she heard the lady differently.

"Your what?" Abbyathya asked, and the lady laughed, a light airy sound. The necklace seemed to pulse in Abby's hand, drawing the attention of the white lady.

"Now please, will you let me in? I promise not to hurt you." The lady asked, and Abby shook her head, her eyes wide in fright.

"What will happen to me? My friends?" She asked, and the angel's face lost its smile at the mention of the word friends.

"Friends who abandon you? Who let your pets die?" The angle asked, gesturing softly to the still floating fish in the tank. The girl looked down in shame as she realized that she may call her people friends, but they were nothing of the sort.

"Please. My brother is looking for me. Help me? Please?" the angel asked, her hand still outstretched, and the girl glanced at it, then back at her messy apartment and the dead fish, then up to the angels face.

"How do I know this is not a trick?" She asked, and the angle laughed, her hand still outstretched as she titled her head back. A flash of lightening flared outside, and the dark shadowy outstretch of wings shadowed darkly against the pale gold of the paint on the wall. The girl looked from the wing shadows to the angel, before taking her soft, cool hand and nodding.

"Ok."

She was engulfed in light and heat and love as Amitiel took over her body, and I blinked, shaking slightly to get used to the feel of being in flesh again. It was different when you entered the dreams of a person. I glanced down at the necklace, my eyes narrowing as I kicked it harshly across the room. That was demon work, for sure, and I didn't want to know what kind of beacon it had cast off when Abbathya had touched it. I closed my eyes, feeling for the life force of my brother.

Unfortunately, I was too weak to feel anything. I sighed, running a hand through my slightly short auburn hair as I looked into the mirror, catching sight of flashing hazel eyes that changed to green the more I looked. I glanced down, noting the full form and the slenderness of my body.

"I need to find Castiel. And possibly the Winchesters." I murmured aloud, walking towards the door and blinking, suddenly in front of a house with a beat up, rusted car and fading paint. I walked closer to the house, seeing all of the enchantments against demons glowing faintly against the moonlight. I walked into the unkempt yard, looking curiously around. It has been many years since I have been called into service. Humans had always fascinated me, being able to break the Truth that I have held for so long. The gate behind me slammed shut, and a light turned on inside of the house. I glanced at it, curious and slightly startled as the front door slammed open, a man in a wheelchair rolling out with one hand on a large shot gun and the other moving him forward.

"Who's there? If you are a demon just show your ugly mug, I have waited a long time…..what in the hell?" the man asked, a scruffy beard tucked under a well worn trucker hat as I cocked my head slightly to the right in curiosity.

"How do you know about demons?" I asked softly, taking a step towards him. He cocked his gun, bracing it against the chair as he locked the wheels to his seat.

"No no, little lady, not a step further. Who are you, what are you, and how can I kill ya?" she asked, and I stayed quiet, glancing over this little man in a chair.

"I asked you a question first." I said, a little put out by the fact that he wasn't talking like I had wanted. He grunted at me, nodding his head towards the gate.

"Get the hell out of my yard." He said, and my temper flared slightly as I took a step forward.

"Do not blasphimize in front of me, mortal." I said in a disapproving tone, and he lowered his gun slightly, squinting to see me better in the odd moonlight and the darkness.

"Do I know you, kid?" He asked, and I laughed that he called me kid. I waved lightly, a tiny smile on my face as I looked him over again.

"I am Amitiel, angel of the lord, and I am looking for someone." I said, and the man sighed, unlocking his wheels and laying the gun across his lap. He wheeled backwards in a skilled move that spoke of practice, waving me closer.

"If we are going to have this talk, kid, you better come in. Mightly cold out." He said, and I followed cautiously. I did not like to be caught unawares, not this close to that dreaded night. I wandered in, noticing how there was crowded books and pictures and different items of lore on almost every surface, the items were well worn and faded, and nothing above my shoulder height was clean.

So. It was just him then.

"Who are you, and the boys are gone." The man said, whipping his hair around to face me after wheeling into the living room. I blinked at him, cocking my head to the side as I registered what he said.

"Boys? Im only looking for my brother." At this, the man before her raised a single eyebrow, leaning forward in his chair as if to help him hear her better.

"Brother?" He asked, his voice rough as his beard. I nodded slightly, watching him shift in his chair like he wanted to destroy it.

"Yes. My brother is Castiel."

* * *

In a few states over, a man in a trench coat looked up, his dark eyes scanning the tree tops as the two brothers he was with glanced between themselves, then back at their silent companion.

"Cas?" the slightly shorter one in a leather jacket asked, tucking away something in the trunk before shutting it firmly, walking over to the brooding man. He stared at the treeline for another minute, then glanced over at Dean, who was standing relatively close to him.

"Thought I felt something." He said, his face impassive as his thoughts whirled a million miles a minute. _( There is no way that she is here. She is safe, far away from this war. Michael would never send her. Right.)_

Sam got into the sleek black impala behind them, taking shotgun _( No, I wanted to sit in the seat next to Dean.)_ as Dean placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder, smirking at him.

"Was it a hot angel babe?" he joked, turning to the car and running a hand soothingly down the side before popping open the driver side door, slipping it and waiting for either Cas to get in or angel teleport away.

Cas turned slowly, smoothly getting in the Impala as Dean cranked up the radio, singing along with whatever nonsense was being pumped out of the speakers as Sam just shook his head and looked out of the window as they peeled out of the empty parking lot. He glanced out the back window as a hint of doubt leeched into his thoughts. (_That could have been anyone sent down here. There was no need for it to be her.)_

A loud buzzing ring managed to top the music, which was quickly lowered as a cell phone was flipped open and pressed to Deans ear.

"Bobby?" Dean asked, short, sweet, and to the point. Cas refrained from smiling, choosing instead to glance out of the window. He wasn't paying much attention to the conversation going on infront of him before he heard Dean's voice crack.

"She said what?!" Dean said, glancing into the mirror to lock eyes with Castiel, who's interest was instantly peaked as Dean wrenched his eyes away to look back at the dark road.

"His sister?" Dean asked again, quietly, but this time Castiel leant forward, asking a loud question.

"Amitiel?" He asked, and both Sam and Dean glanced back at him before Dean's eyes returned to the road and Sam glanced between the silver phone and Cas.

"_She's roaming the brothels, where do you think she is?! Idjits…." _ Bobby's voice crackled out of the phone, and Dean winced, lifting it away from his ear a little and turning it onto speaker so everyone could hear.

"What do you mean, sister?" Sam asked, glancing between the brooding man in the back seat and his own brother, who was holding the phone with one hand and the steering wheel with the other.

"_I mean she says she's his sister. She certainly acts like it….."_ Bobby said, and Dean smirked, thinking about what she must look like.

"Is she a hottie?" he asked, getting a death glare from Cas and a disgusted look from Sam. Bobby laughed, and there was a light voice that came from the other end of the phone that wasn't Bobby.

"_Will that white box bring me to Castiel?"_ the voice asked, and Castiel froze, silence looming as he recognized that voice. No. She couldn't be here. This was very, very bad.

"Whats very, very bad?" Sam asked, watching the angel in the back seat as Cas came back to himself, aware that he spoke out loud.

"She is not meant to be here. Michael will have a lot of explaining to do." Cas growled, leaning more forward in the seat.

"_Well, shes here now, and she is just itching to get to you, boy."_ Bobby said, and Cas fell silent, searching the area again to see if he could feel any traces of his sister. His eyes narrowed as he felt the barest touch of her power with how subtle and small it was.

She would be taken for the slaughter before he could reach her, driving in this automobile. That would not do. She needed to be protected. If she was here, there was a purpose.

"Cas, you are not going to teleport on me, are you?" Dean asked, glancing in the mirror to catch the dark eyes of the brooding angel. Cas glared, shaking his head. He had promises Dean he wouldn't teleport anymore.

Cas uttered a word in enochian, one that almost made the speaker blow behind him, forcing Dean to swerve in shock.

"_How long until you can be here, boys?"_ Bobby asked, and Dean glanced at the anxious, suddenly fidigiting angel in the back seat before he glanced at Sam, tehn back at the road.

"Three hours, four tops." Castiel returned his brooding gaze on the silver phone, wanting to hear her voice again, to make sure she was alright.

"_Hurry, boy. There is little an old crippled man can do to please a young, curious angel."_ Bobby said, and Dean laughed, clearly making a sexual joke out of that phrase. Cas snatched the phone out of Dean's hand amongst startled protest rom Sam, whos shoulder he slammed into, before he fiddled with the buttons and finally got it off speaker phone.

"Bobby, put Amitiel on the phone." He asked softly, pleadingly. He turned slightly away from the boys upfront, glaring out the window as he listened to the rustles and the crackles that meant someone was transferring the phone.

"_Castiel?"_ Amitiel's soft voice asked in their native tongue, and Cas had to hold back tears, to hear her voice again after so long….

"Its me, Ami." He spoke softly, ignoring Dean's face at the nickname. He heard her sigh, before she seemed to return the phone to her ear.

"_Cas, I missed you. When will I see you? Can you not come here now?"_ she asked, and he laid his head against the cold glass as if to anchor himself. He wanted to see her again so badly….

"I promised Dean I wouldn't. I will see you soon, ok? Treat the scruffy man nicely, ok?" He asked, his shoulders tense as he heard her soft laugh.

"_Ok, Cas. Please hurry." _She said, and the line went dead. He passed the silver object to Sam, glaring at the trees outside.

"Please hurry, Dean." He said softly, and the throaty growl of the Impala's engine responded, roaring through the otherwise quiet and dark night.

* * *

Yellow eyes flitted open from a young, handsome face as the thrill of adrenaline rushed through him. His bride was walking the earth, where she was unprotected and ready for the taking. He grinned, stretching as he walked out of the abandoned house he had made into a fortress, preparing for such an occasion. He patted the hell hounds that wandered over, searching the scraggly forest around him to try to find which direction was the strongest with the power.

He inhaled deeply, getting the scent of the young angel as he grinned again, kneeling next to the hound beside him, one hand gripping the earth so tight it cracked.

"Boss?" called a lesser demon, Xanther. The yellow eyed demon looked at him with a lazy smile, like the cat that got all the cream.

"She's here, boy." He said, and the lesser demon nodded, walking away briskly to go tell the other demons. Yellow eyes laughed, the sound echoing an intensifying from the rebound the forest gave, and the hounds joined in with their hellish calls.

"Im coming for you, little bird….."


	2. Prophecy Unborn

A/N: This all started as a dream I had a little while ago. ( the first part, with the trucks? that actually happened ot me, minus the guy being a demon. And I keep having Castiel dreams, so Im going to keep on updating Enjoy.

Supernatural! Love this show! ( Especially Castiel)

Eventual Charecter Death, will have cussing and gore, Eventual Destiel fic.

I did use an actual Angel name. I have slightly tweaked the world and what happened in the Supernatural realm.

**I just write what makes me happy, and this story makes me all kinds of giddy.**

So, please read and Review!

* * *

Castiel waited. His dark eyes watched Dean as the dark haired man tapped the steering wheel, the bright green sign they whizzed by stating that they were about 10 miles away from their destination. Castiel had to refrain from reaching out and touching Dean on the shoulder to get him to calm down. He himself was rather wound up, wanting to see his sister as soon as possible.

"Dean, please stop fidgeting." Sam said, rolling his eyes as he shifted in his seat, resting his head against the glass. Dean snorted, cranking up the music as he pounded away at the steering wheel.

Castiel was never so happy to see the faded house and the rusted car of Bobby's. He leaned back in his seat, waiting for the car to roll to a smooth stop before he blinked out of the car, ignoring Dean's half protests, and he walked briskly towards the gate, intent on getting inside and seeing what state Amitiel was in.

"Cas, wait up!" Dean called, slamming the door shut and walking towards him. Castiel ignored him, opening the door and walking in.

"Castiel!" called a light, airy voice, and he automatically opened his arms as a blurry pale figure flung itself into them, holding onto his trench coat and burying her face into his chest. He tightened his grip on her, aware that she had dropped her covering on her way towards him.

She was naked underneath, and by the look on Dean's face, she was pretty. Cas turned so that he was facing dean, keeping himself between Amitiel and prying eyes.

"Ami, where are your coverings?" Castiel asked, shrugging off his trench coat and wrapping it around her to the chagrin of Dean, who's mouth dropped open at the gesture. Amitiel looked up, a happy smile on her face as she kept a hand fisted in the tan material, keeping it closed as she glanced down at herself, then back up at Cas, a sheepish look on her face.

"I didn't realize this isn't the way that they walked. We don't use coverings." Amitiel said, and a choked snort from the boys made Castiel turn and glare over his shoulder. Amitiel blinked, glancing between the two tall males and her brother.

"Are they the Winchesters?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in a gesture similar to Castiel's when he didn't understand what was going on. Cas nodded, silent as he looked over Amitiel. She had a young, strong vessel, although she seemed a little skinny, and she looked ridiculous in his trench coat. He shook himself, feeling strange without the comforting feeling of the material, and he turned from Ami to look at the others in the room.

"Bobby. She was like this when you found her?" He asked, his yes smoldering on the silent form of the older man. Bobby nodded, glancing between the girl, who moved with Castiel to stand beside him, quiet and watchful. He glanced down at her before returning his gaze to the older man.

"I gave her a sheet. She wasn't exactly sitting still enough to give her clothes, not to mention the fact that none of mine would fit! Idjit!" Bobby said, turning and wheeling away into the kitchen, slamming things around and opening and shutting the fridge as he muttered angrily to himself.

"Wow, Cas, shes pretty." Dean said, and Castiel rolled his head, glaring intently at the older Winchester, who laughed and ducked his head, walking into the kitchen and adding to the slamming noises and the angry chit chat. Sam shrugged, walking after his brother and giving Castiel and Amitiel a rare chance to be alone.

"Cas?" Amitiel asked, tugging lightly on his sleeve. He turned, his face softening to see Amitiel, still in his large trenchcoat, looking like the sister he had to leave in heaven all those years ago. She smiled, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear as she rocked back on her heels, looking between him and the kitchen.

"Why are you here, Ami?" Castiel asked and she glanced at the ceiling, then back at him. He nodded, aware that they were not in the right place ot have a fully private conversation, and she smiled, slipping in to hug him again.

"I missed you, Castiel. Heaven is so boring without you." She said, mumbling into his chest, and he placed a soothing hand on her back, humming under his breath in Enochian.

"You know I was meant to leave, Ami. I cannot protect you forever." He said, and she nodded, quiet and subdued as Sam wandered out of the kitchen with a cup in his hand. Cas glared at him as Ami turned to look towards the new person.

"Foods up." He said, rubbing the back of his head as he sipped out of his drink, Dean following shortly afterward.

"Hey, Cas, are you going to get her some clothes?" he asked, a silent " so you can put your trench coat back on?" hung unspoken in the air. Cas nodded, blinking them to a store. Amitiel glanced around, laughing as she walked quickly down the aisles, looking curiously at all of the different clothes that were offered.

"Ami, don't wander off. There could be demons about." Castiel said, grabbing her shoulder and squeezing it gently. She turned, nodding, as she picked up a shirt and a long pair of dark jeans, scooping up a bra and a pair of painties as she walked on bare feet to the dressing room. She shrugged out of the coat, slipping into the clothes and shaking herself, pulling her hair out of the shirt as she scooped up the trench coat, holding it tight to her chest as she inhaled Castiel's scent.

He smelled of rain. She had always loved the scent of rain. She walked out of the room, searching for Castiel when she bumped into someone. She apologized softly, distracted as she moved away from the male, when a tight grip on her wrist yanked her back into a hard chest. She twisted, trying to get away as she was brutally wresled against a wall, a large tall body pinning her to the racks of clothes behind her.

"Amitiel….." crooned a voice, and she glanced up, still holding onto the trench coat with a death grip, her eyes wide with fear.

No. No, this was bad. Very bad.

"No, this is good. Really, really good." The male crooned, yellow eyes reflecting her wide green ones as she thrashed in his grip, ignorant of the dark angry welts that formed from his grip.

"Cast-!" She screamed before a large hand muffled her calls. Tears formed in her eyes as she searched for her brother, trying to feel any hint of his power beyond the demon that held her captive.

Nothing. She was alone, trapped, with her worst nightmare.

"No, no, sweets. Hes not coming to your rescue. No one is." The yellow eyed demon crooned, smirking as he licked her cheek up to her hairline. She squirmed, squeezing her eyes shut as she screamed against his hand.

"Wrong. I am." Growled a male voice from behind them, and Amitiel's eyes flew open as the demon was wrenched off of her and thrown away. She cried out in pain as Castiel quickly caught her hand and blinked them back to the house where the wheelchair man was.

Bobby. His name was Bobby.

"What in the hell?!" Bobby exclaimed from where he sat, wheeling closer to get a look at what appeared in his house. He shook his head as she saw it was only the two most pain in the neck angels he had ever had the pleasure of working with.

"Castiel, you have some serious explaining to do, boy." Bobby growled, watching as Castiel moved quickly around the house, muttering in a low voice as he searched the nooks and crannies for…something. The girl just stood still in the middle of his living room, shaking slightly and (thankfully) ully clothed. She had a death grip on Castiel's trench coat, and with a heavy sigh she sank to her knees.

"Ami." Castiel said, walking over to her and gently pulling her up by her arms. She blinked, looking through Castiel as she winced and flinched away from him, dropping the coat on the floor.

"Don't ….touch me." She whispered, cringing against the couch that she now sat on, moving quickly away from the two males in the room. Her hair was a tangled wreck, angry bruises flowing colorfully on her pale skin, and Bobby looked her over before turning to Castiel.

"Explain. Now." Bobby said, leaning forward in his chair as he readjusted his hat unconsciously. Cas glanced at him, a deep seething look that Bobby had seen before, as he turned away from him.

"You are not getting out of this one, kid." Bobby said, wheeling after him. Castiel sighed, bending down smoothly to scoop his trench coat up off the floor and shrug back into it, shifting it so it sat as messily as ever on his frame. He then glanced at Amitiel, then turned towards Bobby, leveling him with his normal stare.

"I aint getting any younger." Bobby said, leaning against one arm rest as he waited for a response, any response.

"Do you know you have been gone for three months?" Bobby asked, and Castiel's gaze hardened as his eyes narrowed. He took a step forward, watching Bobby like a hawk.

"Hes telling the truth, Cas." Called a soft, trembling voice from the other room, and Castiel's head snapped towards the frail figure that was standing in the middle of the room. He had not even heard her move. He looked again at the chair bound man before him, quiet. Bobby waited a few more minutes before he huffed, readjusting himself in his chair.

"I…did not realize that it would take that long. Time has no meaning for us." Castiel said, and Bobby's face turned an interesting shade of orange as he tried to hold in his frustration with the aloof angel.

"Damn it all to hell, I wish Dean was here. He can make sense of you!" Bobby exclaimed, wheeling slightly away from the dark haired angel before him. Castiel's gaze lingered on the man as he walked slowly towards his sister.

"Where are they? I need to speak to them." Castiel said, and Bobby sighed, turning back towards the pair. He shook his head as he wheeled towards the kitchen, muttering under his breath.

"They are somewhere in Kansas. After you two disappeared, Dean got all moody and Sam decided to grow a pair and he stood up to Dean. He wrestled Dean into the Impala and took off. They won't answer my calls, but I managed to get through to them a while back for they pocket dialed me." Bobby said, and Castiel nodded, glancing between the man and his sister again. He was wary of leaving her here, but he was unsure if she wanted to go with him to find the Winchesters again.

"I will go, Cas. I know how much they mean to you. Especially Dean." Amitiel said, a soft smile on her face as mischief sparkled in her eyes for a brief moment before being snuffed out by slight fear. Cas reached out and pulled her into a tight hug, glaring at Bobby over her shoulder as if to ask him to say anything. Bobby smartly kept his mouth shut. He turned away from them, rolling to the kitchen.

"When are you two…..idijts." Bobby said, turning to the empty living room. He reached for his glass of whiskey, downing it as he shook his head with a slight smile on his face.

Castiel staggered slightly, catching himself against the wall of the motel that they appeared in. He shook his head as Amitiel lightly touched his arm.

"Cas?" she asked concern in her voice as he shook his head again. He pushed away from the wall, looking for the door and the black Impala that signified the brothers were near.

"We need to find the Winchesters." Castiel said, shrugging her calming touch off of him, and she pulled her hand back to herself like it was burned. She looked at him, hurt, as she followed him out of the room. There was no Impala in the parking lot.

"I thought that this was where they would be, Cas." Amitiel said, wrapping her arms around herself as she searched the darkened shadows for any sign of them.

"We must have taken longer again." Castiel said, and she sighed, walking closer to the darker haired man and threading her arm through his, tugging him closer. He glanced down at her before he closed his eyes and listened.

"There. They are there." He said, pointing towards a spot farther down the road, and Amitiel looked at it before glancing at him.

"Why don't we walk this time, hmmm?" she asked, laughing, and he nodded walking with her down the strip of closed shops and threading through the late night traffic. It was slow going, but they needed to not be further behind in time when Dean and Sam were more likely to get more and angrier at them for leaving and not coming back.

"Castiel, you son of a Bitch!" called an angry voice, and suddenly Dean swooped out of nowhere and punched Cas in the jaw.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said as Dean swore again, turning his back to the unaffected angel, cradling and shaking his fist as Sam walked up nonchalantly.

"Hello, Sam." Amitiel said, glancing between her brother and Sam's. Sam sidled over to her, standing beside her as he watched Dean turn back around and pull Castiel into a bone crushing hug. Amitiel cocked her head slightly to the side as she watched Castiel slowly and confusedly wrap his arms around Dean and return the hug.

"Should we give you two sometime alone?" Sam asked, snorting under his breath as Dean broke away from Castiel and glanced over at Amitiel and his brother, a slight flush to his cheeks as he stayed in Cas's personal space.

"Why the hell did it take you so long to find us?" Dean asked, talking to Cas and turning his back on the other two in the room. Amitiel sighed, turning to Sam as Sam rolled his eyes and looked down on the girl beside him.

"Angels, Dean. We have no really need of time." Castiel said, and Dean glared at him, pacing before him as Sam rolled his eyes again.

"That gives you no right to come rolling in here like this, after so long. We waited for you, Cas. I waited for you. I thought we had some prophecy to stop?" Dean said, and Amitiel and Sam glanced at the other, nodding slightly at the other as they both started to edge out of the room. Dean's head snapped over to them, lured by the sense of movement, and they froze, like children getting caught trying to sneak away from a lecture. Castiel's eyes were riveted to Dean as Dean turned his attention solely back to the trench coat wearing angel before him.

"We do, Dean." Castiel said, keeping his answers short and slowly infuriating the man before him. Sam and Amitiel looked between them, slow smiles spreading on their faces as they returned their attention to the two before them, holding back laughter as they fidgeted in place.

"Then why the hell would you leave, huh?" Sam asked, and Castiel stayed quiet. Amitiel cleared her throat, taking a tiny step forward as she glanced between the two.

"Because someone couldn't stop staring." She said, and Dean whipped towards her, walking forward angrily. Castiel moved quickly, stepping between the angry Winchester and his sister, his eyes dark with promise.

"Don't, Dean. I have news." Castiel said, and Dean stopped, Sam moving to stand by his brothers side as Castiel straightened up, pointing his chin in slight defiance.

"News?" Dean asked, a confused look flitting over his face before it faded into an expectant look. He quirked an eyebrow as Castiel stayed quiet.

"We met the demon. The one in the prophecy. He knows she is here now. There will be no stopping him."

* * *

The yellow eyed demon howled in rage, tossing breakables and slaughtering everyone who got near him. The hellhounds whined, running from him and cowering as he stalked the grounds of the pathetic little hovel he had found.

No one got near him for days. He would have laughed if he wasn't so fueled by rage. Did no one have any courage left? He couldn't wait until he had her in his grasp again…

"Boss?" asked a quivering voice. He stilled, tension coiling in him as he spun slowly.

So. Someone did have balls. Excellent.

He glared at the demon before him, using his height and his writhing, angry aura to pin him down. The little demon dropped to his knees, muscles straining to keep himself upright.

"We found her." He said, and silence fell, the world spinning to a halt. Yellow eyes turned to the little demon again, stalking closer and kneeling in the wet dirt to stare him in the eyes.

"I don't think I heard you right. Want to run that by me again?" Yellow eyes asked, and the little demon reeled back, fighting against the power of Yellow eyes.

"We found her, sir. She's in Kansas." The little demon said, and Yellow eyes dropped his power, concentration elsewhere as he tried to gather his suddenly scattered thoughts. He walked away, walking towards the house, before something that the little demon said made him stop in his tracks again.

"What?!" he snarled, whipping around again. The little demon was blasted backwards, pressed into the fence behind him as something in his shoulder popped and blood trickled form his nose in a thick steady crimson stream.

"I said there was a problem." The little demon said, and Yellow Eyes raised his hand, rushing it quickly into a fist. The demon screamed, his eyes solidifying into black as he twisted and contoured in pain against the wooden fence.

"She's with the Winchesters."

Yellow eyes laughed, rocking back onto his heels as he waved a hand in the air.

"They are nothing, to me." Yellow eyes said, and the little demon cringed, coughing up blood as he writhed against the fence.

"Castiel is with her as well."

At this, Yellow eyes screamed, a high pitch howl that shattered the glass in the house and blew down trees as the little demon before him crumpled to the ground, broken.

"Big brother cannot protect her forever…."


	3. O Death

A/N: This all started as a dream I had a little while ago. ( the first part, with the trucks? that actually happened ot me, minus the guy being a demon. And I keep having Castiel dreams, so Im going to keep on updating Enjoy.

Supernatural! Love this show! ( Especially Castiel)

Major Charecter Death in this chapter. You have been warned

I did use an actual Angel name. I have slightly tweaked the world and what happened in the Supernatural realm. I did try to stay relativly close to everyone's personalities. Do you know how hard it is to write Castiel?

**I just write what makes me happy, and this story makes me all kinds of giddy.**

So, please read and Review!

* * *

"So how the hell do we burn this guy?" Dean asked, sweet and to the point. Sam's eyebrow rose as he turned to look at his shorter older brother, and Dean shrugged, looking from Sam to Cas. Amitiel just waited patiently behind Castiel, watching everyone with wide, curious eyes.

"He's a demon, Dean. Easy to kill." Castiel said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. Dean and Sam's eyes widened as they rounded on the angel, and Amitiel laughed, a soft sound from behind the large trench coat wearing form of her older brother.

"Well, when you put it like that…." Dean responded, glaring into the angel before him. Sam placed a hand on his brother, and Dean took a step away from Castiel, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

"So you are saying this is just a demon?" Sam asked, leaving a question unanswered between the two of them. Castiel glared at the large long haired Winchester before him before nodding, once. It was Sam's turn to sigh as he leant on the Impala behind him. It creaked and settled, accepting the weight of the rather tall Winchester, and it broke the sudden silence.

"Well, lets exorcise the hell out of him." Dean said, opening the trunk and the secret panel that held all of the weapons, as Castiel and Amitiel walked with him. Castiel watched, silent, as Dean grabbed a flask of holy water, the demon knife, and salt.

"Do you really think he is going to let you get near him?" Castiel asked, quietly, as Sam joined his brother, picking up a gun and then discarding it for his customary pistol. Amitiel watched, quiet and peaceful, as the boys divided the weapons between them. Castiel took nothing.

"Well, that's why we are going after him." Sam said, and at this Castiel gripped Dean's arm and pulled him closer to him, his eyes wide.

"No." Castiel said, and Dean raised an eyebrow, ignoring the fact that Castiel had almost ripped his jacket open to get his point across.

"No? Who the hell asked you, Cas? We said we are going to get him, then we are going to get him. We are not your solders'. We are your friends." Dean said, and at the word ' friend' Castiel winced, a flash of pain flitting across his features before his uncaring mask settled back into place. Amitiel's eyes narrowed on that emotion, her attention drawn to it as she shifted closer to her big brother.

"Please, don't go. Not yet." Castiel asked, and both Dean and Sam turned to the Angel again as they recognized the fact that Castiel said 'please'. Dean and Sam glanced at the other, passing a form of communication not ever the angels could translate, before both pinning Castiel down with their slightly confused gazes.

"I thought you wanted this guy buried." Dean asked, and Castiel's gaze snapped to his, locking and trying to convey a message to the older Winchester, one that Castiel must not have realized he was trying to say. Amitiel gasped at the truth that was in Castiel's eyes, and she glanced quickly between the two, noting the muted glow in Dean's eyes. She then smiled, nodding softly to herself as Castiel sighed.

"I do." He said, and Sam shifted restlessly to lean against the car again.

"Then why don't…." Dean asked, and Castiel let go of Dean's jacket, but did not move away, choosing to stay inside of his personal bubble. He looked down at the ground, thinking, as Amitiel watched, curious.

"I don't want you to go alone, Dean." Castiel whispered, his eyes lifting from the dirty pavement to meet Dean's green gaze. Dean's mouth inched upwards into a tiny smile as it was his turn to look at the pavement, before he turned to Amitiel, scrutinizing her with his gaze.

"And you, little lady, are too quiet." He said, pointing at her, and she smiled at him, tugging lightly on her hair.

"There is little to say. I found my brother, I found you two, and I am safe. Nothing can touch me, right?" She said, turning to her brother, her smile dimming. Castiel gently pulled her close, nodding as he glanced down at her then defiantly up to Dean. Dean smirked, raising both his hands in the air in the common ' don't hurt me' gesture, as he placed a hand on the cool black metal of the still open trunk to the Impala.

"So, battle master, when do you want to take out the big bad wolf?" Dean asked, and Castiel shrugged, letting go of his sister to walk towards the elder brother. Dean moved away from Castiel's hand, ducking the fingers aimed towards his forehead.

"No, no, no more angel express. We are driving where we need to go." Dean said, crossing his arms as Sam chuckled behind them. Castiel concentrated on Dean's face, a look of confusion locking into place as he cocked his head slightly to the side. Amitiel stayed quiet, looking between the two as she gently placed a hand on her brothers warm back.

"Cas?" she asked softly, and he turned towards her, looking down on her with a look of concern as she smiled up at him. Sam sighed, moving towards the passenger side as Dean walked towards the drivers side.

"Dean." Castiel said, turning towards the elder Winchester, as Amitiel slipped into the back seat, smiling briefly at Sam as he turned to watch the two still outside of the Impala.

"Are they always like this?" Amitiel asked Sam, watching the other two as well. Dean slammed Castiel against the car, making it rock on its shocks and groan as it resettled, and Sam's eye brows shot upwards as Dean kept Castiel pinned. He glanced at the younger angel in the backseat before nodding.

"Dean needs to realize his feelings, or he is going to get them both hurt. Castiel more than himself." Amitiel said, settling into the soft leather as she closed her eyes, humming softly. There was the sound of a door opening, and then a comforting presence slipped into the seat beside her as the door slammed closed.

"Amy?" Castiel murmured, his voice rougher than normal and his heartbeat escalated. The woman opened her eyes, looking upon her brother and holding back a smirk at his ruffled hair and even messier trench coat. His face flushed as he self consciously smoothed a hand down the coat, putting the wrinkles back into order. The driver side door opened, and Dean slid into the car, starting her up and cranking the tunes.

"So, where we to Cas?" Dean asked, glancing into the rear view mirror to meet the dark haired angels gaze. Castiel glanced over at his sister before looking at Dean again.

"Indiannapolis, Indiana." Castiel said, and Dean shrunk in his seat as Sam groaned, letting his head fall against the thick glass of the window, his breath fogging it up.

"Indiana? Really?" Dean whined, and Castiel's eyes narrowed as he nodded once.

"It would be quicker if I…" He said, and Dean quickly drowned him out the rock and roll. Amitiel smiled, shifting closer to lean on her big brother as she watched the scenery start to race by.

* * *

"So we are going to have guests, boys." The yellow eyed demon said, smirking as he leant on the table. The weaker demons before him nodded, hollow eyed and waiting for his orders. Xanther was still splattered all over the lawn, and the hell hounds were busy fighting over the bones that were still almost completely intact.

"So, I want this place picked up. No more take out; no signs of what we have in shop, ok?" The demon called, and everyone nodded in union. They drifted, combing through the area and picking up all traces that they were there. The yellow eyed demon lazily walked through the area, watching as his minions worked like the ants that they were.

"Soon, my pet, you will be ripe for the taking." He sneered as he walked back into the house. He ignored the demons that were busy cleaning out the kitchen, the ones picking up the random wreckage and bodies from the living room, and walked straight into the basement, pleased that he was the only one to notice the door. It was flawlessly camouflaged, and he took each step delicately.

"I've just seen a face I cant forget the time or place where we just met, hmmmmmm….." He hummed, walking around the area and setting up the anti angel signals and the rusty rolling table that he had scavenged from a local junkyard. He had everything he needed to create the perfect weapon on the cart, from the boiled pigs' hooves and the baby blood and the hair from a virgin mother. His ancient book of spells sat, prepped and waiting, as he moved through the basement. There was a chair with strong bindings, a jug of holy oil and a lighter set neatly next to it, for emergencies. He picked up the angel blade that he made a minion kill a lesser angel for, and he hefted it, smiling, as he returned it to the cart.

There would be use for that later.

"Sir, the Winchesters' Impala has been spotted." A lesser demon called out from above him, and the yellow eyed demon looked up, smirking. He glanced around one last time at his immaculate dungeon, standing perfectly still on the last step of the stair as he turned to face the stairs, taking them at his leisure as his thoughts swirled in his head.

This was going to be so much fun.

He popped open the door, smoothly slipping out of the sudden gaping hole in the wall and pressing it closed behind his back. No one around him even blinked at his arrival, and he walked quickly towards the front door of the house.

"How soon?" He asked, stepping outside to feel the start to a storm, the wind whipping through the trees surrounding the house and the threatening rumble of a lightning storm gathering at the edge of the sky. He glanced up, smirking again as the rain started to lightly fall on them. The hell hounds whined before they started to stalk the perimeter again, the squelching of the mud under their paws the only sound in the silence.

"I asked a question." The yellow eyed demon asked softly, and a dangerous force suddenly fell onto the gathered demons and they all looked between one another, knowing what happened last time someone delivered news to their master.

"20 minutes tops." Called out a young girl from the back of the gathered demons, and the yellow eyed demons gaze snapped to her thin figure as he smirked, motioning her closer. The others parted for her like she was diseased, watching her with empty eyes as she moved to stand before her taller master.

"You will be the bait. Go sit on the road like a good girl, hmmm?" he said, and she nodded, black eyes replacing her light blue ones as she walked off quickly towards the slick pavement. The other demons looked to their master as he laughed, rising arms to the heavens as they unleashed their fury.

"That's right, Michael, you just sent a lamb to the slaughter. Again. Cannot keep things right up there, can you?" he asked, still laughing as the other demons filtered away, hiding in the house to wait for the arrival of their masters prey.

* * *

"Are we almost there, Dean?" Sam whined, sulking in the back seat. Amitiel laughed beside him, looking away from the trees that flew by outside of the window to look at the large shaggy haired Winchester beside her. Castiel had managed to catch the passenger seat beside Dean as Sam used the bathroom at the last diner they had stopped at. Sam whined at the angel, but Castiel was more than content to ignore the younger Winchester as he settled into the worn leather beside Dean. Dean made no comment as Sam stalked angrily to the back door, slamming it so hard that the car rocked.

"Shut your trap, Sam. We will get there when we get there." Dean said, rolling his eyes as he tapped a thumb aimlessly on the steering wheel in beat to the song that rolled out of the speakers. Castiel watched Dean as Dean watched the road, and the silence that filled the car, besides the music, was almost suffocating.

"Ok, either we talk, or the music gets turned back up. I hate silence." Dean said, reaching for the knob for the radio, and Castiel's eyes flicked between his hand and his face as Dean shifted and raised the volume. A sign flew by welcoming them to the small town of Fallen, Indiana.

"Fallen? What kind of name is that?" Sam asked, glancing in the rear windshield at the sign as they passed it. Dean shrugged, looking in the rear view mirror to catch his brothers eyes for a moment before Amitiel turned her own gaze back out to the houses that were showing up.

"Tiny town." Dean said as he pulled over, and a storm started to gather above them.

"Man, I hate the rain." Sam said, grumbling more to himself as the car slid to a smooth stop at the side of the curb, and they all piled out, only Sam glancing up at the darkening sky.

"We need to stay together." Castiel said, moving to stand beside his sister as Sam walked towards his brother. They looked around the town, then back at the dark haired angel, nodding as they scoped out the town.

"Doesn't look like anything unusual is happening here." Sam said, reaching into his pocket to double check that he had his IDS on him. Dean gave Sam a look, and Castiel cocked his head to the side in confusion. Amitiel turned around, her eyes spotting a little girl wandering the town, crying. She pointed, Castiel looking towards where she was pointing, and his eyes narrowed as the girl started to wander over to them.

Dean noticed her before Sam, so he walked over, leaving Sam to run to catch up. Castiel started to walk with them, leaving Amitiel by herself by the Impala.

"Are you ok, little girl?" Dean asked, kneeling down to better look her in the eye. She sniffled, rubbing her eyes as her nose run, and she glanced up at him with watery eyes. Sam stood behind his brother, looking around for anyone else as the rain turned from a gentle warning to a heavy down pour abruptly. Castiel seemed unfazed as Sam groaned and Dean just sighed.

"I cannot find my mommy." She sniffled, and from the Impala came a soft voice, uttering a word like a curse.

"Lie." Amitiel said, and Castiel turned to his sister, his eyes narrowed as he tried to understand what she meant by that. The panic in the female angels face as she took a step away from the girl made Castiel spin quickly and pull Dean and Sam back from the girl as the girl lunged for Dean with the knife she had hidden in her dress.

"Well, something is going on." Dean said as a peal of thunder followed the blinding lighting flash that showed two shadowy pairs of wings on the ground, one from Castiel and one from Amitiel. The slender female angel ran towards the group of boys as more demons poured out of the wood work.

"Amitiel!" Castiel called, pulling her behind him as he calmly slid out his angel blade, aware it would do nothing more than scratch the demons. Sam reached for his holy water before he realized using it in a torrential downpour would nullify its uses. Dean had his gun out, cursing strongly under his breath as he realized they were surrounded.

"Give us the girl and no one gets hurt." The little girl said, blinking black into her eyes before blinking them back to pale blue. Castiel's grip on his blade tightened as he shifted in front of Amitiel again, searching the demons for the one in charge.

"Na, we like her more than you." Dean said, cracking a grin as he cocked his gun and fired at one of the demons before him, dropping it to the ground before it stood upright again, and laughing.

"That's not the colt, Dean." The demon mocked, and a blade was thrust into its chest, orange below the skin signifying the demon dying.

"It might not be the colt, but it was a damned good distraction." Sam said, pulling the blade out of the dead host and kicking it away. He turned to the others, brandishing the knife like a sword, and they laughed.

"One knife? That is all you have?" He asked, and Castiel moved forward, shouting to the Winchesters.

"Close your eyes!" He called out, and they quickly ducked and shut their eyes tight as Castiel allowed some of his Grace to show through, roasting the demons alive. Castiel staggered slightly afterwards, and Amitiel caught him, concern on her face as she supported him easily. He looked at her, regaining his balance as she cautiously let go of his arm.

"I'm fine." Castiel said, and Dean laughed, kicking at one of the bodies as he tucked away his gun.

"Normally that means you are passing out, Cas." He said, and Castiel shrugged, moving away from the circle of bodies and towards the Impala. Amitiel quickly followed after him, glancing behind her to see the Winchesters slowly catching up.

"Castiel?" she asked, and he stopped, waiting impatiently as Dean and Sam finally caught up, slightly breathless from the small skirmish they just finished.

"The demon is this way." Castiel said, and he walked off again with Amitiel in tow.

"Yeah, yeah, ok slave driver, hold your horses." Dean called, and Cas stopped, puzzled by the phrase as he turned to the elder Winchester in confusion.

"We have no horses, Dean. Why do you need to hold them?" he asked, and Dean laughed, slapping him on the shoulder as he passed him.

"Its just a phrase, Cas." He said, and Amitiel laughed at the look on Castiel's face as Sam shrugged and walked by them.

"Are we close?" Dean asked softly as they rounded the bend in the paved driveway they had found themselves on for the last 15 minutes. Cas nodded, glancing at the slightly rotten wooden fence before them as Dean slowed to a stop.

"Something doesn't feel right." He said, and Sam nodded, looking at the house that sat in the middle of the abandoned property. Amitiel walked out from Behind her brother, walking closer to the fence and laying a hand on it. Growling was heard immediately afterward, and the Winchester's faces went pale as they searched for the source of the growling.

"Hell hounds." Amitiel said, he voice strangled and breathless. She pulled her hand back like it was burned, and barking was heard as she back pedaled into her brother. Castiel caught her and placed her behind him again as he tracked the hounds.

"Can you see them, Cas?" Dean asked, and Castiel lunged forward, his trench coat flaring out behind him as there was the startled pain filled yelp and whining as a hound died. Castiel calmly stepped over its cooling corpse as another rushed towards him, scratching him on the arm deep enough to rip the trench coat and into his vessel. He ignored the injury as he stabbed the hound repeatedly; making sure it was dead before motioning the three behind him.

"They are gone now." HE said, and Dean walked cautiously into the yard as a demon walked out of the house, slow clapping with a huge grin on his shockingly handsome face.

"So you made it in time for the party." He crooned, his eyes locked onto Amitiel's form, and she dropped her eyes, stepping behind Castiel as the boys blocked the demons view of her with their bodies.

"Now, now, that is no way to treat your host, is it?" the demon asked, and he snapped his fingers, two demons a little higher up on the food chain. Castiel's eyes narrowed as the demons raced forward, and Castiel again called for everyone to close their eyes, letting more of his grace fall. Amitiel even looked away as the bodies of the demons fell, smoking in the rain, to land face down in the thick mud. She was the first to notice something was wrong with the trench coat wearing angel, watching as he started to weave back and forth on his feet.

"Cas?" Amitiel asked, concerned eyes watching as he sagged, and then dropped. She cried out in fear, running forward, oblivious of everything besides her falling brother. She gripped his trench coat, huffing as she caught his dead weight before he fell completely on the muddy grass. Rain still poured down, washing away the blood that continued to flow from fresh wounds.

"Castiel?!" she asked again, moving him gently into her lap as tears formed in her eyes. She brushed his hair out of his face as she saw blood trickle from his nose and the corner of his mouth. Amitiel placed a hand on his face, struggling to hold back the tears as the battle dimmed around her, her concentration wholly on the angel in her arms.

She tried to focus her small healing power to her, but he pulled away from her touch, the stubble of his face scratching lightly at her palm. He smiled, once, slapping her over the heart as the blinding light that signified an angel's grace flowed under the skin, barely contained, and into her, slamming into her like the force of a thousand earthquakes. She screamed, convulsing at the foreign power that flowed through her limbs like fire.

Castiel's eyes slipped closed as she blinked open blurry eyes to glance down at her brother. Tears spilled hot down her cheeks as she slumped over his limp form. The cold rain flowed over her, mixing with her tears as it washed away the blood permanently.

"No, don't leave me Cas, please!" she cried, the blackened imprints plastered on her from his wings, and she let her grief consume her as she sobbed into his chest, gripping the material of his trench coat so tightly that it almost ripped apart in her hands. She gently loosened her fists as movement caught her eye, and she looked up, her eyes narrowing on the form that caught her attention.

Dean and Sam watched, shocked and grieving in their own way, as she stood, letting Castiel's limp form slip from her grasp gently to lie on the floor. It looked like he was sleeping. He was only sleeping, right? Please, please, wake up Cas, look around, smile, say something, anything. Don't let this nightmare become real.

But there was no waking up from this. The imprints of the wings spoke volumes on that.

He would never joke with them again, or say his trademark " Hello Dean", or call anyone assbut, or ask about the porn on the tube. He wasn't walking away from this one, unless God was willing to dish out.

Unfortunatly, God was either a cruel bastard, or they were fresh out of luck. Dean was betting on the luck.

"No…."Dean said, crawling over to Castiel's form, touching him lightly on the shoulder as he thought back to that comment of a "profound bond". He glanced at Sam as Sam moved to sit next to him, and he glanced down at the still form of their friend, their 'guardian'angel.

"You can take your bond and shove it, assbut. You are supposed to be here, Damnit. Don't die on me. How can I grip you tight and raise you, huh? Im just an ordinary human…."


End file.
